


Sharpshooter and the Hacker

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien apocalypse - Freeform, Apocalypse, Au-gust, BAMF Lance (Voltron), M/M, galra invaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: The Galra came to Earth and turned the world upside down. Lance can't manage to escape tragedy either, in a mission to rescue his friends and family he comes across an unexpected stranger. What is his secret? What is he hiding?
Relationships: Matt Holt/Lance, mild matt/lance
Series: Voltron AUgust [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442299
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Sharpshooter and the Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> It clearly isn't august anymore, but hey life is busy so here we are.

“Lance, come on wake up, we need to get a move on,” someone was shaking him gently, his eyes cracked open to see a familiar honey hair and amber eyes.   
“What’s going on?” Lance said sitting up after taking Matt’s hand.   
“My radar just picked something up, there’s drone movement a half a mile out from here,” Matt said, the crease in his brow was the apology for having to wake him up, but Lance understood the danger of staying in one place for too long. It was how they lost their friends to begin with.   
Lance quickly got up and packed up his stuff, swinging his two rifles behind his back and holstering the three handguns. Matt gathered his tech and kept his staff in hand, he fitted it several capabilities making it easier for them to get around the abandoned city.   
“So what’s the plan?” Lance said lightly, fortunately they had communication equipment from the Garrison.   
“According to the drone movements the Galra have a base in the center of this city,” Matt said guiding them through an alley and through abandoned buildings.   
“Well let’s get a closer look, see if they have a prison at this one,” Lance said thinking back to the last time they infiltrated one of the bases, realizing there wasn’t a prison there at all. At least Matt was able to get some information from the computers and Lance could fuck shit up for the base, but if they could avoid wasting their supplies on bases that didn’t have their friends and family they would prefer that.   
“I will check the city architecture now for any viewpoints,” Matt said pulling up his tablet the faint glow the only light in the dark hallways of what could only be described as haunted. Fortunately Lance knew that horror movies of the past had nothing on the horror movie they were living in. There wasn’t a fear of ghosts or zombies, just the Galra.   
But something made the hair on the back of Lance’s neck stick up. He looked around the dark hallway, and turned his communicator on low. If there had been drones in the vicinity Matt would have already told him. But the odds of actual Galra this close to a base was likely. Plus they usually walked with heavy footfalls.   
Lance dismissed it as nerves.   
Until he turned around and Matt was missing.   
“Matt?!” Lance shouted far louder than he normally would have, but there was no way the boy just disappeared without a trace.   
A small muffle sounded and Lance drew two of his pistols and tapped the goggles he was wearing for thermal detection. He noticed above him an orange glow, two to be exact. He couldn’t give away that he knew where they were yet, so he kept his gaze low, and proceeded forward.   
“Matt this isn’t funny,” he said, hoping to further put off the captor, he gazed up enough to catch two different sets of shoes. Matt’s boots and some kind of stealth shoe, it didn’t matter, he knew which one he needed to shoot. He pretended to holster the one gun, but instead shot right up into the foot. There was a muffled shout before Lance backed up and took another shot on the torso.   
Both of them clattered to the ground, and Lance dove into Matt, pulling him into his chest and holding out both of his guns at the intruder.   
“Who the fuck are you?” Lance said keeping his voice down as he looked at the man dressed in a strange black stealth looking suit. His hand moved gingerly towards his head.   
“Put your hands up you psycho!” Lance said, one hand when up, but the other kept going towards his head, but before Lance could shoot the mask dematerialized revealing-  
“Keith?” Matt said looking at the pale face and violet eyes staring directly back.   
“I need your help Matt, Shiro is missing,” this ‘Keith’ said. 

“So we all went to the Garrison? Then how come I don’t recognize you?” Lance spat in Keith’s direction. Lance did not appreciate how out of the loop he felt in this moment.   
“I mostly kept to myself, the only reason I know Matt is because he knew Shiro, my brother,” Keith said who looked just as upset by the situation as Lance felt.   
“So Shiro is missing, I wonder if I can track his arm….my dad built it...I can probably do that…” Matt was muttering to himself as he threw himself into his laptop and work.   
“Why did you attack us then?” Lance said slamming his fists into the table that Keith was sitting at.   
“Because I didn’t even know if was Matt and I definitely didn’t know who you were. For all I knew you could be a Galran officer,” Keith spat back.   
“Me a Galran officer, do I look like a Galra officer?” Lance shouted gesturing to his clothes. He wore a tattered baseball tee, jeans that were in need of a wash, and his only momento of his family- his green military jacket. He avoided wearing black and purple, for the sole purpose of other humans being able to identify him as one of their own. “You are the one wearing whatever the hell this is.”   
“It’s a suit okay, it helps me get around unnoticed,” Keith said crossing his arms.   
“Oh yeah then where the hell did you get it from? If not for the lack of bulky armor I would think it belongs to the Galra,” Lance said reaching out to feel the fabric, Keith falling out of the chair to avoid Lance’s hand.   
“Could you two stop bickering,” Matt groaned pushing the hair out of his face.   
“This isn’t over yet, Keith,” Lance spit out before walking over to Matt. Lance pulled a hair tie off his wrist and pulled Matt’s hair out of his face. He brushed through it enough to get rid of some tangle, but not to distract him from the task at hand.   
“Thank you, sorry for snapping,” Matt said tilting his head up, amber eyes on blue.   
“It’s okay. I just, I feel like I can’t trust him,” Lance said his eyes falling back on Keith who was looking at them.   
“I know, but I think we can. Do you trust me?” Matt said, and Lance felt like he swallowed a rock. Really Matt? That didn’t seem fair.   
“Of course I trust you-” Lance said, and with that Matt pulled Lance to sit. Matt’s back leaned into Lance and continued to work on his laptop.   
Lance didn’t sleep that night, his eyes wouldn’t move off of Keith. The hairs on the back of his neck still hadn’t rested since back in the hallway. He looked so normal though. Maybe that was it. The fact that someone had so easily evaded both Matt and Lance. They had been on the run for months now, and they hardly ever had anything sneak up on them. It didn’t help that they were constantly on edge after losing their friends. 

It worked pretty well. Lance was like the ranger of the group. Pidge and Matt were their constant eyes and ears as the hackers. Hunk upgraded their gear and kept them fed, two parents in one. Only they got too comfortable in their hideout, convinced that they could make it home. Convinced it was safe.   
A smaller floating drone, like the one Pidge had hacked and used as her own, found them, it was a matter of minutes before the hideout was bombed. On their way out Lance only managed to grab Matt, he just hoped that Hunk and Pidge would make it out as well.   
When they got out and far enough away Matt quickly took to trying to track them, Pidge and Hunk’s trackers alongside the twenty drone markers. Matt jumped into action, trying to save them, but Lance had to be the unfortunate voice of reason.   
“We can’t right now, they are alive, but if we attack there is no saying what they will do,” Lance said his hand resting as a weight on Matt’s shoulder.   
“But they could kill them or torture them once they are in,” Matt cried, watching as the drones became smaller and smaller dots in the distance. They hadn’t stayed in one place for longer than two days after that. Constantly on the move. It also meant they didn’t have time to mourn their missing friends, but perhaps that was to keep morale up. Not that morale was that high anyway.  
Earth was a wasteland that the Galra were pulling every possible resource out of. No one had any idea why they were here or what they wanted. So far it looked like they just wanted them for slave labor and random metals. It’s not like it matters anyway. Humans don’t stand a chance to the bigger, stronger, more numerous, and technology advanced war-crazy Galra. 

Lance eventually decided to rest his eyes, he could still listen for any movements, and now he was more attuned to the soft taps of Keith’s shoes. He tucked his face into Matt’s neck welcoming the comfort of the boy.   
He heard Keith shift. Are you fucking serious? Right when I went to rest? He didn’t move yet, maybe he could pull off the fake sleeping and get away with spying. Plus Matt was really warm.  
“I am with Sharpshooter and Hacker now, they should prove valuable assets, though Sharpshooter is very skeptical of my presence. I don’t know how to shake him,” Keith whispered, and Lance could feel his entire body tense up. So this bitch was using them. ‘Valuable asset.’ It didn’t exactly sound like he was working for the Galra, surely he would have knocked them out or called them targets if this were the case. But who was he working for?   
“Confirm….confirm...deny. I think they are the best way to find Shiro, but I won’t be able to get them to ditch their own mission.”   
Okay so he really is looking for Shiro, who Lance at least knew about.   
“Stop, I will not tell them what I really am, it won’t help anything,” Keith snapped.   
What he really is, not who he really is. What did that even mean?   
“I will call when I can, but it will probably be taps for a while, I don’t want to make them suspicious.”  
Too late for that. 

When Matt woke up he went directly for his laptop, Lance sighed and pulled the sleeping bag over his face. Maybe now he could actually rest. Matt could handle himself long enough for Lance to wake up and finish Keith if necessary. 

Lance woke up a few hours later, the sun peeking in from the windows. It was almost unfair how the sun would continue to rise and fall despite the tragedies that had fallen over the planet. Everyday they age, as does the planet, even though this is no way to live.   
When Lance looked up to where Matt should have been and noticed he wasn’t there he jumped into action, only to realize Matt was sitting at the table talking to Keith.   
“Woah, relax,” Matt said getting up to soothe Lance. Could you really blame him for being so jumpy?   
“Sorry,” Lance mumbled, holstering his blaster.   
“It’s okay, I am glad you are awake, come over here,” Matt said returning to his seat. “I was able to track down Shiro’s arm, it’s over in San Francisco.”   
“That’s five hundred miles from here, we can’t make that journey on foot,” Lance said, they hadn’t risked vehicular transportation since they escaped from the Garrison when the attacks first started taking place.   
“Look I knew you would say that, but Keith says he can take us on a hover bike,” Matt said- with a fucking smile?   
“Oh great, a hoverbike, with Keith because that won’t be an obvious target,” Lance said throwing his arms up in rage and confusion. Why was Matt being so reckless?  
“Hey no, relax, if you and I work together we can take out the drones as he steers us away from the city, the Galra won’t come after one tiny moving target especially if it’s running away,” Matt said trying to bring Lance down, why was he not seeing how ridiculous he was being?   
“They will definitely come after us, especially after we successfully gather intel on their base or if they realize who we are!” Lance yelled, because Sharpshooter and Hacker were not new nicknames. Their half covered faces were everywhere, and they were wanted. Very badly.   
“Oh well, about that,” Matt said scratching the back of his neck, which he only ever did if he was trying to lie about something. “I was thinking we should just ditch that altogether and go find Shiro now.”   
Lance had no words. So instead he went straight for the door. He didn’t know where he was going or how long he was going to go for until he found a floor that had taken a critical hit. The fresh air hitting him. Well not fresh, but outside air hitting him. He propped himself there, letting the faint breeze calm him.   
Faint, light footsteps came. He could tell Keith was stepping harder than usual to alert him of his presence.   
“What do you want?” Lance groaned, he wished he could grab Keith’s stupid hood and throw him off the building. He was ruining everything, he still didn’t trust him, and he had no idea ‘what’ he was.   
“Matt looked upset, but he stayed in the room so I decided to come check on you,” Keith paused, “For his sake. I can tell he cares about you. He spent an hour trying to figure out how to tell you.”   
“Yeah well we have been moving South since we left the Garrison in hopes of finding information, we haven’t even seen if this base has any information. For all we know our friends could be there right now and you have Matt convinced that turning and heading five hundred miles the opposite direction is the right idea,” Lance grumbled, they had been doing fine before Keith got here.   
“Look at it this way, the odds of your friends being at this Galra base are low. The odds of Shiro being at the Galra base in San Fran are one hundred percent, plus you would be adding one more person to your team,” Keith tried to offer, and Lance isn’t sure what nerve was struck, but he sprung up and grabbed Keith by the folds of his suit and turned him towards the gaping hole of the building.   
“We don’t need more people on our team, we were doing fine by ourselves looking for our old team, our real team. People we knew before all of this shit went down. I don’t know what you are, but I know I can’t trust you, so why would I have you on my team?” Lance growled, and for a moment he saw real fear on Keith’s face, which was delicious. The disgustingly stoic and broody invader showing a tinge of fear. It was reassuring.   
“You heard me last night didn’t you?” Keith whispered, as if afraid someone was going to hear them even though they were the only two around.   
“You think I would go to sleep with you in the room? I have lost too many people while sleeping, I won’t lose Matt to someone under my nose-”   
In that moment Lance was sure that the Galra had them bugged, because ten or so floors down something exploded, a shriek hit Lance’s ears, and a hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. Keith twisted Lance around and spun him to the side of the gaping hole to watch the craft. Lance was paralyzed as he watched a Galran officer jump out the side of the building with an unconscious Matt on his back into the hovercraft. If Keith hadn’t had a grip on Lance he would dove for the craft with absolutely nothing other than his single pistol on his back.   
But no, in Keith’s hold Lance could do nothing but watch as the Galra stole one more person so important to him. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was wiping away angry tears still sitting near the hole in the building. Keith was pacing, he had spoken into his stupid device a couple times trying to get a response. Then it clicked.   
“This is all your fault isn’t it. You knew I was awake, and you were speaking in some kind of code. The Galra need Matt huh?” and before either of them could fully register the words sputtering out of Lance’s mouth he tackled Keith and they were falling towards the ground, and Lance was pretty sure a thirty story drop wasn’t going to feel too good.   
And then Lance was mad at Matt for convincing him to walk around their temporary homes with just one of his blasters. Because his other blaster had a grappling attachment, and he would be saved right now.   
Then Lance realizes he was being saved. Somehow Keith was holding him and they were tumbling into the other hole of the building. The hole the Galra made and stole his Matt from.   
“Are you fucking crazy?” Keith yelled pinning Lance to the ground. “First of all Matt is my friend if I wanted to get rid of someone I would get rid of you. Second have you ever seen the Galra send troops out that weren’t drones or full-Galra? Third there aren’t enough earthlings left for you to be chucking people out of windows!”   
Lance processed everything he said, or tried to, but his head kept rewinding certain words.   
“You are half-Galra aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing on the specific prompt let me know in the comments.


End file.
